Software as a service solution (SaaS) for file storage, also known as storage solutions provided in “the Cloud,” may be used to provide users, corporations, or other entities (e.g., Cloud storage customers) with storage services without requiring that the Cloud storage customers purchase storage hardware. For example, a corporation or other enterprise may pay an external storage provider for a Cloud-based file storage solution to provide flexible storage capacity that is accessible by any member (e.g., employee) of the corporation or other enterprise connected to the Internet.